


Private Business

by discount67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Gen, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discount67/pseuds/discount67
Summary: Over 2K of Dean having a very, very good time all by himself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Private Business

**Author's Note:**

> I banged this one out in an hour, because I write porn when I'm bored. Didn't proofread so there's probably some mistakes.
> 
> Might add another chapter later, I feel like I could continue this one.

Dean had never been one for soft, gentle sex. He much more preferred to take his partner by the throat as he fucked into them. He was just as ruthless with his men as with his women. Delicate women were anything but difficult to overpower, exactly Dean's type. They cried and begged under his touch, clawing at his back until they drew blood. He couldn't get enough of it, yet Dean always was a bit more eager to take a man home. He refused to admit it but he enjoyed the fight they put up. Sometimes he'd end up losing, being forced on his knees as he took thick fingers from behind, making him see stars. Dean didn't mind losing as long as the victory was brutally taken from him. 

It took a while for him to accept he liked being on the receiving end as well, and now he was just yearning for more. Dean didn't have much experience with anything more than rough sex. He was curious for sure, but he had never been with anyone who wanted to take it to new extremes. Dean would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy a pair of strong, beefy hands on his ass, secretly hoping the man who they belonged to would dig his nails in just a little harder. He sighed and shook his head. Truth be told, he wouldn't mind trying things out as his own pace, just to see what he liked first. Dean didn't debate on it any longer and with the internet ready to be explored, he sat down in front of his laptop and went to work.

There were many things that piqued Dean's interest, he got a little overwhelmed from all the articles and videos popping up. Flogging, burning, cutting, rigging, pissing, choking. God, there were a lot of things to read up about. Dean shuddered lightly as he clicked through the websites, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He wasn't the type to be shy when it came to sex, but the images of unadulterated need on his screen caused him to shift in his seat. 

Dean's gaze fell upon the thumbnail of a video of two men, the smaller of the two being cradled by the larger man on top of him. He could see the vicious look in the latter's eyes, focussing on the hazy, pleasured expression on the boy's face. "Big daddy Dom fucks young sub", the video was called. Dean felt his face heat up as his hand floated above his touchpad, deciding to quickly press the button to play the video.

The small room was filled with a loud grunt accompanied by the image of the Dom bottoming out inside of the sub. The sub was on his back, holding his legs up in the air as he opened his mouth with a silent moan.

“Good boy. You're so tight for me,” the Dom cooed. Dean watched the sub bite his lip, clearly enjoying the praise. “Color?”

Dean had read about this when he stumbled upon a BDSM website, it explained the use of colors and safewords to guarantee safety during the scene. He enjoyed getting to know more, especially how the two men on screen were demonstrating it so perfectly.

“Green, sir. Please fuck me, sir.” The sub begged, pawing at the Dom's arms to get him to move.

“Ah ah, hands off,” the Dom tutted, he held his hips still until the sub let his hands rest against the bedding. Dean's body relaxed along with the sub's, he felt his mouth fall open at the gentle praises and commands. This was definitely something he was into, the twitch of his cock beneath his jeans was proof of that. The gruff sound of the Dom's voice shook Dean from his thoughts. “Are you going to be a good boy for me and take it? Yeah?” he reaffirmed when the sub nodded, the phrase making pleasurable tingles shoot through Dean's groin.

“I'll be good, sir. Really good,” the sub moaned breathlessly, his eyes nearly rolled back in his skull. Dean realized the Dom's cock was probably pushing at his prostate, he remembered how good it felt to have that little bundle of nerves stimulated. The memory awakened a rush of pleasure in his belly, Dean wanted to feel that again. He watched his chest rise and sink with every pant. “Please.”

At the sound of the sub's plea the Dom snapped his hips forward, making his boy mewl out in extasy. Dean groaned at the sight, his pupils were blown as he palmed himself through his jeans. He felt his erection straining against the denim, and after a minute he couldn't stand it anymore. Dean quickly liberated himself from his clothing, sighing as he sat back in his chair with only his underwear on. He ran his fingers up and down his boxer-clad cock, matching the timing of the moans resonating from his laptop. Dean couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He watched the Dom whisper encouragements and praises in his sub's ear, making the boy moan even louder with every thrust.

The Dom's meaty thighs slapped against the sub's skin. “How does it feel, boy?” He growled inside the boy's neck. 

“So good,” Dean answered in unison with the soft voice coming out of his speakers. He rubbed a finger along the underside of his cock, the movement made him shudder and moan out. His cock swelled from the thought of pretending to be the boy in the video. He wanted someone to handle him the way the Dom was doing. Dean planned on teasing himself for a little while longer but he wanted - no, he needed more. Dean felt like he had no choice but to reach inside his boxers, pulling out his hard cock.

Dean had nothing to complain about when it came to size. His long erection stood up fiercely, the head an angry purple color. He slowly curled his fingers around the thick girth of his member, the skin on skin contact made him groan loudly. Dean quickened the pace when he noticed the Dom's hips were starting to stutter, indicating he was getting closer. His cock felt heavy in his hand, the flesh felt hot to the touch and there were veins protruding from underneath the tanned skin. Dean expertly worked his foreskin over the glans of his cock, throwing his head back at the sensation that was starting to build in his stomach. 

With every answer the sub in the video gave, Dean whispered along with him. “Yes sir, please give me more.” he moaned when the Dom asked if he was okay. “Green!” he shouted out when the Dom asked for his color. The pleasure spreading through Dean's body made it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open, so he resorted to just listening to the flesh slapping on flesh and the moans hitching in the sub's throat. 

“You ready to come, boy?” Dean heard the Dom ask, the increasing loudness pointed out how the sub's cock was now being stimulated. His hips bucked up into his tight fist, it made Dean almost lose it on the spot, the warm sensation of impending orgasm in combination with the pleasured noises filling the room was almost too much for him. The precome freely flowing from the head slicked up Dean's hand, the newfound wet feeling pulled a moan from his throat.

His nose scrunched up and lips parted as Dean chased his orgasm. A particularly loud plea blasted from the speakers, immediately followed by rambling moans. The sub orgasmed. The delicious mewls and moans made Dean's balls draw up close to his body and release, coming all over his hand. Every muscle in his body tightened up as he worked himself through his orgasm, grunting and exhaling through his nose. The force of his climax drowned out every sound around him, but Dean could make out the distant groans of the Dom coming inside of the boy's asshole. Just the thought of it made Dean sway in bliss. The sound of the video stopped playing, but Dean hardly noticed as his hips stuttered up into his grip, the last spurt of his come ended on his belly.

The room was unusually quiet now. Dean opened his eyes and saw the video had ended. Even though the men having sex were now no longer visible on the screen, the image was seared into his brain. The boy getting rammed made Dean's still hard cock twitch on his stomach. An orgasm wasn't enough to make the urge of wanting something inside him subside, it was like an itch that had to be scratched.

Dean let his hand slide down his thighs and directed his fingers to his perineum. His brows furrowed as he rubbed at the sensitive skin, using the come on his hands to make the motion easier. Dean sighed and slouched in his chair, he wanted to give himself better access to the area. He gently pressed a digit into the taint, the feeling made his breathing speed up more than he accounted for. Dean's come dribbled down to his hole and the cool wetness of the spot caused him to gasp loudly. It had been a little while since he stimulated himself in that way, but he missed it so much. 

“Oh my god,” Dean muttered to himself, biting his lip as he circled his rim with his wet finger. Electric sparks were coarsing through his lower body, the combination of his post-orgasmic sensitivity and the stimulation of his hole made Dean feel lightheaded. He pushed a slick fingertip past the tight rim, wincing from the burn as he inserted it up until his second knuckle. The slight stretch satisfied Dean, he had trouble restraining himself from giving himself more. “Fuck.” he shuddered, letting out the breath he was holding as he slid the finger out and back in. Lube would be better suited for the task, but Dean had nothing on hand. His load was good enough to use, at least it wouldn't dry out as quickly as saliva would. Dean wished he wasn't alone, it felt good but the sensations caused by somebody else's hands on him would feel so much better. He made a mental note to look through his contacts later to see if any of his old hookups would want to meet.

After a while of pumping his index finger inside of himself, Dean wanted more. He knew what he had to do to make it feel amazing, so he did. He gently crooked his finger every time he thrusted in and out, bumping his prostate with every movement. The sheer relief of pleasure exploding through his groin and abdomen made Dean squeeze his eyes shut. Caressing his sweet spot made him see stars, he used his other hand to pinch and rub at the sensitive skin on his chest. He nearly inched off the chair when he rubbed his prostate and his nipple at the same time, groaning with pure pleasure as he felt his stomach start to contract. Dean was rock hard again and weeping pre-come against his abs, but he wasn't super concerned about his cock at the moment, he'd much rather focus on the feeling of his finger in his ass.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Dean cursed, his eyes rolled back as waves of white hot pleasure washed over him. He was able to enter a second finger, he had opened himself up wide enough at this point to take it. Dean scissored his fingers, the feeling had him bite down on his free hand to keep himself from crying out too loud. He could feel the pressure building in his groin, nearly ready to explode once more again. Dean's plump, pink lips were swollen from biting down on them, breath coming in puffs. His arm was starting to get sore, but this was the home stretch. Dean's moans increased in volume and reached their peak as he pressed his fingertips against his sweet spot one more time. He clamped down on his digits as he felt the pleasure rock through his body, and his hard cock twitched as a small puddle of come shot out onto his chest. Dean's whole being spasmed at the intensity of his orgasm, having his head thrown back as he powered through. The waves of pleasure came less quickly, and ebbed away after a while of thrusting down on his fingers.

Dean inhaled deeply as he pulled out his slick fingers, shivering at the sudden emptiness. There were hardly words to describe how he felt, the only thing he knew is that he wanted more. He wanted someone else, to try what he saw in the video. Dean retrieved his boxers from the floor and wiped himself down with it, his mind still occupied with pleasure and sleepiness. 

He'd figure it out in the morning.


End file.
